Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 051
！！ | romaji = Masukudo Bāsasu Vijon!! | english = Masked Hero vs. Vision Hero!! | japanese translated = Masked vs. Vision!! | alternate = | chapter number = 51 | japanese release = February 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "Masked Hero vs. Vision Hero!!", known as "Masked vs. Vision!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden is excited to be Dueling Aster, as he knows the latter is a Pro Duelist in addition to being an American Academy student. The crowd is perplexed as to why Aster keeps Summoning monsters with low ATK, with Bastion saying that the "Vision Hero" monsters reveal their true power when they move to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jaden unveils the Transformation Summoning abilities of his "Masked Hero" monsters, which catches Aster off-guard. He had thought that participating in the tournament would be a breather from his Pro Dueling career, but admits he may have been mistaken. Chazz questions where Jaden's "Elemental Heroes" went and Syrus reveals that Jaden had recently gotten a desire to make a Deck all his own - without Koyo's help. Jaden looks to have won, but Aster avoids defeat with "Hero Soul" and strikes back with "Vision Hero Witch Raider" and "Vision Hero Adoration", winning the Duel. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Aster Aster Normal Summons "Vision Hero Increase" (900/1100) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the "Vision Hero Minimum Ray" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, Tributing "Increase" to Special Summon "Minimum Ray" (1200/700) in Attack Position and destroy Jaden's "Masked Hero Inferno". "Minimum Ray" attacks and destroys "Masked Hero Bassols" (Jaden 4000 → 3800). Aster Sets a card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Mask Change". Jaden activates his face-down "Damaged Mask", Special Summoning "Inferno" (1600/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, though it will be destroyed during the End Phase. Aster activates his face-down "Fiendish Trap Hole" in an attempt to destroy "Inferno", but Jaden activates his "Mask Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand, sending "Inferno" to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon a "Masked Hero" monster from his Extra Deck with the same Level +2 — "Masked Hero Goka" (2200/1800). It gains 100 ATK for each "Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard, so its ATK becomes 2400. Jaden Sets a card and attacks "Increase" with "Goka". Aster activates his face-down "Mirror Force", which would destroy all Attack Position monsters that Jaden controls, but Jaden activates his face-down "Form Change", returning "Goka" to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning a "Masked Hero" of the same Level from it — "Masked Hero Vapor". Its effect prevents its destruction by card effects, so "Mirror Force" resolves with no effect. "Vapor" attacks and destroys "Minimum Ray" (Aster 3000 → 1800). As he has taken damage, Aster moves the "Vision Hero Multiply Guy" and "Vision Hero Increase" in his Graveyard to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 7: Aster Aster draws "Vision Fusion". He Normal Summons "Vision Hero Poisoner" (900/700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" (1200/1000) in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Poisoner". "Vapor" attacks directly (Aster 1800 → 0), but Aster activates his face-down "Hero Soul", allowing him to immediately gain 100 Life Points as a "Hero" monster he controls was destroyed by battle this turn (Aster 0 → 100). As he has taken damage, Aster moves the "Minimum Ray" in his Graveyard to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 9: Aster Aster draws "Vision Hero Witch Raider" and activates "Vision Release", Special Summoning "Increase" (900/1100) from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. The effect of "Increase" activates, letting Aster Special Summon a "Hero" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons another "Increase" (900/1100). He Tributes both monsters to Normal Summon "Witch Raider" (2700/1900) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying Jaden's face-down "Negate Attack". Aster activates "Vision Fusion", fusing the "Minimum Ray" and "Multiply Guy" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to Fusion Summon "Vision Hero Adoration" (2700/2100) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, reducing the ATK and DEF of "Vapor" by that of "Witch Raider". It now has 0 ATK and 100 DEF. "Witch Raider" attacks and destroys "Dusk Crow" (Jaden 3800 → 2300), while "Adoration" attacks and destroys "Vapor" (Jaden 2300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.